Robin the Boy? Wonder
by DivineDestiny
Summary: A series of drabbles of Robin just being Robin. Sorry I totally suck with summaries, just take a look and tell me what you think. Rated for mild cursing. BTW this is a Fem!Robin series.
1. Connect the Dots

**Hey this is my first drabble so sorry if it sucks a little typed it up on my IPod in the middle of the night. Please tell me how to improve like if they are being OOC are something. Flames are welcome, I believe they will help me with my writing.**

**I hope to be doing a whole series of drabble with Fem!Robin because I feel that their aren't enough out there and I plan on writting a diffrent series with Fem!Robin, so wish me luck because without someone cheering me on I will most likely give them up. Now I will stop writing so you can read.**

**XOXOX,**

**DivineDestiny**

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone tucked away sleeping soundly, except for the ebony haired Robin. Sneaking down the halls ninja like making her way to Wally's room.

Inside Wally was fast asleep ignorant to little Robin creeping into his room. "Wally...Wally...Wally" , Robin whispered testing to see if he would wake.

She chuckled softly and opened the permanent marker she brought with her.

In the morning everyone was gathered together eating their breakfast in silence. Wally walked in still hazy from sleep. The moment the team saw him they couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Wally questioned still a little out of it.

Nobody answered they just laughed. "What is it?" Wally this time asked his voiced raised a little higher not liking laughing without him or at him.

This time it was Artemis who answered "You have something on you face"

Wally robbed one side of his face. When they still were giggling. He robbed the other side. He robbed both as hard as he could, giving up he went into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

Not a second later Wally was heard screaming "Robin" throughout the whole mountain. Robin began to laughed even harder.

Wally dashed back into the kitchen pointing at random doodles drawn by playing connect the dots with Wally's freckles.

"What the Hell!"

"Lift up your shirt" Robin managed to say through her uncontrollable laughter. Wally groan when he saw his whole torso covered on doodles.


	2. Adorable

**Sorry I would have posted this sooner but got grounded got my laytop and IPod taken away so I had nothing to type with. At first I wrote this story on a bunch of sticky notes. Next day I typed it up on my IPod. I am still not allowed to take my laptop but mom is sleeping and she won't notice. Please enjoy and review if you would like.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Friday night at the cave. The team sat in the TV room watching the Discovery Channel. Apparently if they wee going to sit around and watch TV it at least had to be educational.

No one was doing much of anything they just sat around all zombie like. The only action being done was by Wally putting as much food in his mouth without choking.

The sound to break the peaceful silence was a sneeze from Robin. Everyone in the room seemed to do a little 'aw' at the sound of her sneeze.

Wally mumbled something under his breath right after his 'aw'. This cought Robin's attention.

"What did you say?" Robin asked curiously.

"Nothing" Wally shoveled more food into his mouth. Robin asked one more time using her don't-f***-with-me voice. After swallowing another handful Wally replied "I said...", his voice dropped below a whisper at the end of the sentence so she couldn't hear.

"What?" Robin got angrier and more irritated as time went on.

"Adorable. I said adorable" Wally gave up knowing she would find out one way or another.

Robin gave him a confused look, like she was trying to figure out what he meant, and let silence fill the room.

"Why would you call me adorable?"

Wally looked taken aback by her question. Wally took a moment to find the right words not wanting to give her or anyone the wrong impression behind the meaning of his words.

"It's just...when you sneeze...it's very" Wally stretched the 'y' looking for the word to best describe the sneeze, "cute, adorable, just very unRobin"

Robin looked horror stricken. Being the a Bat protege she prided herself on striking fear in people's hearts.

"How many think this?"

The rest of the team, who were watching the exchange between the two, quickly looked away before they cought her gaze.

Wally went back to nonchalantly stuffing his face. Robin leaned back into the couch murmuring "I am not adorable" giving a pout. Wally saw her pout and just thought, adorable.**  
**


	3. Sleepover

**Hey sorry it took me so long and that it is crappy but it's hard to find good inspartion now a days. So send me prompts here or at my tumblr freaky - geek . tumblr . com (just remove spaces) to get the creative jucies flowing.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Robin has never been to many sleepovers do to her nightly activities. So when M' Gann missed out on the Bumble Bee sleep over. It was Robin who suggested they have one at the cave.

M' Gann was over joyed by the idea, but Wally and Artemis not so much. Conner didn't really care since he lived at the cave. Kaldur thought is would be great for team bonding.

So now here they all were at the cave, in their PJ's. M' Gann tried to paint everyone's nails. Artemis was the only one to comply to the martian's request.

Throughout the day Wally kept trying to get the girls to start pillow fighting each other.

When it was time to sleep everyone found their spot in the living room. Kaldur, Wally, and M' Gann slept on the floor. Artemis took the recliner. Robin nested on the couch with her Batman plushie. Oddly though Superboy was curled up under the coffee table.

The team said their 'good nights' and went to sleep.**  
**


	4. Knitting

**Well I am much happier with this than my last one. So I want to thank everyone who has read. Keep reviewing and sending me prompts for insparation.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Today was one of those days in between missions, that everyone just used to catch up on homework and stuff.

Superboy was using his free time to catch up on his missed sleep. Except their was an echo going through the cave that his super hearing was picking up.

Wandering the halls trying to find the source of the n annoyance. He stopped in front of Robin's room. Not daring to go in on account of what he was hearing.

"Okay, so you stick it in and twirl it around. Then pull it out and stick it back in again. Now keep going it might be tight be the more you do it the looser it gets." Robin's feminine voice instructed.

Superboy felt himself blush a little. He would have left but he was compelled to stand outside the door like a creeper.

Artemis and M' Gann were walking down the hall.

"Conner what's wrong why are you standing outside Robin's door?" Curiosity was clear in M' Gann's eyes. It wasn't long after she said that a high pitched "OW" rang through the cave.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, I didn't mean to hurt you."

The panic was clearly heard. M' Gann was blushing deep red, while Artemis' jaw hit the floor. Conner was considering opening the door to see if everything is okay.

Lucky for Kaldur he chose then to came over to find out why they were huddling, when Robin could be heard saying "It's okay just go slower and don't be so rough."

The second the words hit his words his eyes grow wide. Conner chose then to nock on the door.

"Who is it?" Robin's angelic voice asked from the other side.

"Umm... Conner"

"Come in"

Conner opened the door for him and the rest of the team to find Wally and Robin on her bed...knitting.

* * *

**My friends and I take a knitting class at school and we thought it was funny how the instructions for knitting sounded so provocative. So that was my insparation for this drabble.**


	5. Baby Sitting

**Hey sorry it took so long my internet was acting up. I am right now working on a new Fem!Robin series, so I am going to spend a little less time on making drabbles to make a dent in writing the new series. Please review, thanks.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Dixie thanked the lord that Bruce accepted her ply to have the boys come with her the mountain. If Alfred and Bruce were going to be gone for a few days she was going to need back up.

M' Gann was thrilled with the thought of Robin being trusting enough for the team to hep take care of her baby brothers. She spent most of the day before locking up everything she saw that a child could hurt themselves with.

That morning was hell. Jason kept 'not touching' Tim making him in a worse mood than he normally is in, in the morning. Damian was fussy. He just did not want to cooperate making dressing, feeding, and diapering him about a million time harder. And as a bonus Dixie was out all last night patrolling and hardly got two hours sleep.

Walking through the zeta tubes she was glad for the glasses because she knew there would be some nasty looking bags under her eyes. The squeal M' Gann let out rang Robin's ears making the headache she was nursing pound even harder against her skull.

"They are just adorable!"

The out burst made Jason scowl, and made Tim blush. Damian being a baby didn't know what was going and just kept his natural scowl on his face.

"Umm... thanks M' Gann. Guys this is Jason, Tim, and Damian." Robin pointed at each boy when she called their names. Tim was holding her right hand with Jason standing on Tim's other side. Damian was sitting in one of those baby harnesses strapped to Robin's front.

"You guys want cookies? Their freshly made and completely edible!" M'Gann knelt down to be eye to eye with Tim and Jason. Tim shy as alway barried half his face in Robin's arm. Jason just kept repeatedly nodding his head. Alfred only on occasion made cookies. It was Bruce's fault keeping all of his children on a very strict diet plan, he didn't want them to become little butter balls.

Jason raced off toward the kitchen with M'Gann hot on his trail. Wally of course was already in the kitchen the millisecond M'Gann said the word cookies. Everyone else just casually walked back to the kitchen.

"Can I hold him?" M'Gann asked after everyone was situated.

"You can try but becareful his first tooth just came in and likes to bite people with it." M'Gann nervously took Damian into her hands.

"Hey where is the pain killers, I have a huge headache"

"In the bathroom medicine cabinet" M'Gann didn't take her eyes off the baby.

Just like M'Gann said they were in the bathroom medicine cabinet but there was the regular or the PM. After the night and morning she had guess which one she took.

Robin walked back to the others taking her sweet time hoping the pills will kick in soon before she is needed. Everything looked alright in the kitchen, everyone was getting along just fine. So Robin just continued on to the TV room feeling the pill starting to kick in. The second she sat down and rested her head on the arm of the couch she was out like a light.

Robin was woken by sounds of crying and bickering. When she looked over she saw Tim crying Kaldur and Conner trying to calm him down. M'Gann had a stern look on her face when she spoke to Jason. And little baby Damian was in Wally's arms nibbling on him while also having a bunch of Artemis' hair in his hand pulling at it. Wally looked on the bronco of tears himself and Artemis trying her hardest to get baby hands off her hair without hurting him.

The whole scene made Robin go back in to the TV room hoping no one noticed she was awake. One last thought came to her before drifting off, 'This is going to be a very long weekend'


	6. Bro

**Well I finished a chapter from my new series, going to post it soon, so I quickly typed this up for everyone. i will be doing more typing this up coming week, it's my spring break and sadly going to have to get a root canal. Pray I don't break down and wet my self at the sight of the needle. **

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

"Why don't you hit on me?"

Out of the blue Robin asked this of Wally. Wally stopped eating his sandwich mid chew.

"What?"

"You hit on every girl you see but not me, why?"

"Well..." Wally still seemed stunned by her question. "Well... you're more of a bro than a girl. It would be weird if I did."

"What do you mean by 'bro'?" Robin wasn't sure if she should be insulted. Either way she didn't like what it implied.

"It means...well...you know." Wally clearly was thinking of the best way to explain trying to insult Robin.

"No I don't know. If I did I wouldn't have to ask you."

"Fine. When I said bro I mean someone who I really get along with. I mean come on you aren't exactly girly. You love video games, comics, and 'that's-what-she-said' jokes"

"So that's why you don't hit on me?" Robin started to see it now.

"Do you want me to?" Wally had a questioning look on his face.

"Ew, no"

"Okay then can I get back to my sandwich?" Wally clearly wanted this conversation to end.

Robin breathed a sigh, murmured a fine and left Wally to his sandwich.


	7. Sick

**Just got home from the dentist and decided to post this up. I finished this up last night so enjoy.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Robin is not one to lay back and let someone do her job. Even if she is really sick. A few days ago Robin picked during training, luckily she got to a trash can. After bed rest and insisting she was okay Batman allowed her to go back to the mountain the next day. She nearly fainted moving through the giant house to get to the cave. With Batman being so observant he noticed right away and nipped hopes of going to the cave the entire week in the bud.

Of course Robin wouldn't be Bat's protégé if she didn't at least try. The first few times she didn't get farther than the zeta tubes at the cave. The team had been instructed to not let into the cave and if she did to send her right back then call Batman.

Her third try got better results. Robin just took a chance and zetaed in. No one was near or in the same room as the tubes but knew that the computer announcing her arrival could be heard from the TV room or kitchen were the team might be. Footsteps could be heard coming her way. The quickest place to hide was a nearby vent. From there she started crolling to her destination.

Robin paused realizing that she had no real destination. Never really thought this far ahead into the sneak-into-the-mountain plan. All that crolling tired her out. Looking on her holocam of the blueprints of the mountain, showed her that the bedrooms weren't to far. Robin slipped into the first room accessible for a quick power nap.

Meanwhile as Robin was napping the team was scurrying around trying to find her and send her back home. Hours has passed sense her arrival into the cave. Everyone was tired from their hunt. Every nook and cranny was searched.

Kaldur went off to report to Batman that they couldn't find his protege. He made a silent prayer that his life would be spared. Wally, Artemis, and M'Gann stayed in the TV room to regain their energy, knowing they weren't allowed to stop looking until she was found.

As much as Superboy loved small talk and crappy TV he slipped out to go to his room. To his surprise someone was already there, sleeping on his bed. Now this scene could be described with the word 'awww'. Though Conner didn't say it out look, he did think it. Robin had curled herself into a ball, cuddling one of his pillows.

Conner backed out of his room quietly so not to wake Robin up. "Found her" Conner said to Wally, Artemis, and M'Gann in a monotone.

"Where is she?" M'Gann's voice was filled with concern over the youngest member of the team.

"She somehow made to my room and fell asleep. So do I just leave her there or what?"

"No, go update Kaldur and Batman and you guys find a way to bring her to Batman without waking her or she'll find a way to escape. Then we'll be back to square one" Artemis demanded.

Wally and M'Gann got up from the couch they were sitting on to do as told. When M'Gann saw Robin an automatic 'aww' came out of her mouth. Wally took out his phone and took several pictures of Robin cuddling the pillow with his phone.

"So how are we going to move her?" M'Gann asked. Robin could be a fierce little thing when she was woken up at a time she found unacceptable.

"How about I take this corner. M'Gann toy take the one next to me and Conner you take the two corners at the top. The three if them grabbed their side of the sheet. And hoisted the sleeping Robin up off the bed. Wally and M'Gann had to walk backwards. Wally kept stumbling as they all slowly walked out the room, down the hall, and to the training room.

Half way to the training room Robin started to stir. Then waking up entirely when she heard Wally barely suppress an 'ow' as the stunned his toe. It only took Robin a second to relies that the team found her and was being moved.

Robin launched out of the sheet and made her way in the opposite direction. She barely made it out of arms reach when Wally grabbed her and kept her from moving.

"OW! She bite me!" Wally shouted at the top of his lungs.

Wally made the mistake of moving his arm to examine the bite. Robin just dashed out if his arms and in the original direction she was headed.

Her sickly daze was really messing with her senses because it wasn't long before Conner snatched her up and slung her over his soulder. May be Batman made the right chose of not letting her into combat and training. Like she would ever admit it out loud but she was feeling pretty loopy.

While Conner made his way to Batman, Robin continuesly hit him with the pillow she borrowed from his room. At the same time screaming at the top of her lungs "Let Me Go". You could practically see the vain poping out in Conners forehead is annoyance.

By the time they got over to Batman and handed her over. She wore herself out and was limp, clearly not asleep, pouting as Batman carried her out the cave and back to the Manor.


	8. Build-A-Bear

**I wanted to post this up to let you know that I am not going to update as much this month now that I am focusing more on my new series. I know it's not my best but I did it in the middle of the night as per the usual.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

"Guys...Guys...Guys..."

Robin was running through the cave carrying packages. She skidded to a stop in the lounge, the first place to always look after the training room. As usual they sat brain dead in front of the TV, except M'Gann who was in the kitchen.

"Guys, I have presents!"

This really got their attention. All at once their heads snapped up to look at Robin. It was rare that they got present (except from fans they crazy sending them the weirdest stuff). But getting a present from a bat was unheard of. They loved keeping their secret so much that they don't want anything being traced to their identities.

"Okay, so get this I was at Build-A-Bear..."

"Wait why were you there, aren't you a little old for that place?" Wally cut her off mid-sentence.

"I was obviously there to build a bear, idiot. And no I am not to old teddy bears are beloved by everyone of all ages and if you don't then you are clearly lying or don't have a soul. Now be quiet so I can finish" Robin gave Wally her version of a batglare.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted. I was at Build-A-Bear making a teddy bear. After I chose my bear, and stuffed it and all that. I had to choose an outfit and guess what I saw?!"

Robin slowly removed a bear from one of the many boxes. Showing her team mate a teddy bear in a Robin costume. "Isn't it adorable?". Everyone just nodded their reply.

"Good because not only did they have Robin but they had everyone else's!"

Robin give each one a box with a bear inside. Each bear had on a tiny version of their uniform. The girls just seemed to love their bears. While the boys look a little lost on what to do with it.

"What am I going to do with this?" Wally voiced his annoyance.

"If you don't want it give it back. I am sure some one else would like to have it."

Wally kept his mouth shut after. Of course Robin knew Wally probably loved it. Give him anything Flash or Kid Flash related and you wouldn't be able to pry his hands off it. And that night each team member fell asleep with there teddy bear.


	9. Cooking

**Sorry it is so late I volenteered to write a script for our upcoming play and they are are rushing me to finish it this week when I just got the job yesterday. Now my stress level is through the roof. The chapter is dedicated to the lovely PiggyTheLaw.**

**P.S. I am wanting to change the title of this series. Please give me some ideas. I hate the title I came up with.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

It is rare to find Robin in the kitchen but if you ever got the chance it is something you will never forget. Whenever Robin cooks she has a pink frilly apron tied around her. Giving you a rare glance at her feminine side. To add to all the unusual dressing, her cooking was simply delicious.

When Robin cooked you had to drop everything you were doing in hopes you got there in time before Kid Flash got to them. Leaving you only the crumbs. As delicious as the crumbs were the team really liked eating whole cookies. Sadly Robin never gets the chance to try her cooking. Everyone snatches them before she had a chance for the smell of the good to get to her nose. Alfred made it an unspoken rule that no one messed around in the kitchen or you might find your meal a little bit too burn to be considered edible.

One day while the team was out doing their thing before a meeting. Robin took the opportunity to try a new cookie recipe. Once the cookies cooled enough Robin served them on a plate. Picking up the top cookie, Robin brought the cookie up to her mouth. But not fast enough a breeze blew by her and knew there would be no cookie in her hand when she looked down.

Not only was her cookie missing but also half the plate. Wally hunched over the counter, munching on the freshly made cookies. "Hmm, these are good. You have to make more." Wally somehow said around all the cookies in his mouth. "Wally! I just made those!" Robins chance of ever eating her own baked desserts are basically nonexistent at this point.

"Don't get your apron in a twist. Just make some more" Wally said way to nonchalantly. His statement just fed fuel to the fire of her anger. "How about you make me some cookies. Sense it seems so easy to you"

"Fine because you know what it is easy" Wally was looking around for the tube of cookie dough the Team decided to get M'Gann sense she was just starting to learn Earth cooking. "No way am I eating that. All the times I made something it was from scratch. So that how it is going to be made"

"Okay have it your way all it is, is just throwing ingredients into a bowl. Mixing and throwing into the oven" Wally was wrong on so many levels. He had tried several times, each coming out worst than the last. They either came out burnt or looking right but was like biting into a rock. When Wally finally waved the white flag in defeat. Robin knew that he would think about the work being put into her cooking rather than inhaling the whole dish before she could blink.**  
**


	10. You and I

**This chapter is for DixieGrayson, who requested some Fem!RobinxKF. I hope you like it.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

**NEED TO KNOW: In this chapter Dixie is six and Wally is eight. **

* * *

Dixie normally spent the anniversary of her parents death with her new family, Bruce and Alfred. But this year Dixie couldn't. The night before Batman was fighting the Joker and had gotten hurt really bad. The sight of Bruce all bandaged up looking like he was on death's door was too much for her. Dixie spent the day doing nothing. Just sitting on the swing in the park. Watching the happy families walk made her heart feel like it was going through a shredder. Alfred tried calling to ask her to come back home. Dixie refused the first time and then put the phone on silent.

It was mid day that someone sat next to her on the swing set. She didn't need to look to know who it was. It was the only person she trusted with her real I.D. Wally was just most likely was coming to check on her know what today meant to Dixie. They both sat there for a while. Wally was swinging his feet a little, refusing to stay still. "I heard what happened to Bruce." Wally stated a little nonchalantly. Dixie didn't give a real response. Just a 'hmm' from closed lips.

Tears came to Dixie's eyes by the very thought of How Bruce looked when she last saw him. Wally removed her hand from the swing's chain to hold in his hand. "Hey don't cry it's going to be okay just you see" his tone was comforting. "How do you know? You didn't see how badly he got hurt." Dixie's voice was small and shaky from crying. Wally didn't need to think to come up with his response, "He's Batman he is going to bounce back."

"I am scared Wally. I already lost my parents I don't want to lose him too." The tears became less frequent. "And if it's not now it will be something else." Wally rubbed her hand with his thumb comfortingly. "I don't want to lose anyone else, ever. Not Bruce, or Alfred, or you"

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried"

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can"

"No you cant" Dixie's voice was monotoned and stubborn. Showing she would not back down from the argument. "Fine, then I will marry you and we will never be separated from each other for a long as we live." Wally suggested in full honesty and seriousness. Dixie looked deep into his eyes to find his green eyes glowing. "Okay... I am going to hold you to that. So you can't change you mind". Some pep was coming back into Dixie's eyes. "Good"

Wally and Dixie stayed on the swing playing until the sun started to set. "I think we should be getting home." Wally took Dixie's hand and walked with her to Wayne Manor. Half way home Wally dropped her hand to dig around in his pocket. "Give me a second" He left her side to go over to a coin machine. He came quickly back over. "Here, you need a ring to make it official" Wally snatched Dixie's left hand to glided to plastic toy ring into place. "Don't worry when I get older I will buy you a real one." Dixie blushed when Wally pressed a kiss to her forehead. Wally retook her hand and the two walked off into the sun set.


	11. Winter Nights

**Sorry it has been a while. I have had alot of stuff to do for the past few weeks. But since it is the weekend I set myself down to do at least one drabble. And for my 'Two Worlds Collide' series I intend to finish the next chapter by at least by up coming Tuesday. So keep a look out. And again sorry it took so long to update.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Winter nights at the cave got pretty cold. It was on one of these nights that the team all stayed over at the cave. Everybody had their own separate rooms. That night while everyone was asleep Wally snuck out of his room and when to the controls room. It took a while but he found what he was looking for. Wally knew it would take a while for his plan to work. He tried his hardest to get back to sleep but it was to hard. Wally heard the door to his room open up. Show time.

"Wally" a whispering voice called for him

"Wally" it did it again this time adding a soft poke to his cheek. The voice kept calling him and poking him a few more times. Until Wally deemed it enough to seem like he was being torn out of a deep sleep. Wally opened his eyes. Seeing Dixie sitting on the side of the bed. She was wearing fuzzy night pants and an old T-shirt he lent her years ago that said " Junior Scientists Club" from back in middle school.

"Wally" she whispered again seeing his eyes open.

"Hmm" Wally tried for his most convincing 'just woke up' voice.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Wally lazily moved some of his blankets over to let her crawl in. Wally let out a yelp when her toes touched his legs. "Get those ice cubes away from me. They are freezing" Wally grumbled. "But I'm cold and your warm. Please they will warm up faster with you heating them up". Wally grumbled some more and let her keep her toes on his legs. He slung an arm around Dixie's small body and brought her closer. That night Wally fell asleep to the scent of Dixie's shampoo and the warmth radiating from the two. Winter nights at the cave were Wally's favorite nights.


	12. Kids Menu

**To tired to say anything, studying like crazy.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

The team had the afternoon off and decided to go to a diner close to the pier. Every one dressed in their civies. They tried to squeeze into a booth but Wally kept complaining that 'blonde's pointy elbows were stabbing him in the ribs.

After constant badgering Wally got them to more. The waitress came by to give them their menus. She turned and looked to Robin and said, "And here is your kids menu. I'll be right back with your crayons"

The second the waitress turned her back Artemis and Wally belt out laughing. Kaldur and Megan were kind enough to hold it in. Robin just had her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She knew she looked young for her age but she didn't look that young.

Wally's annoying cackle did die out until Robin hit him hard in the shin when the waitress came back with the drinks they ordered. After handing out the drink she gave Robin a small pack of crayons with just a red, blue, and green crayons. She also had the gol to say "Please do not eat them". What the Hell. First the kids menu and know asking her not to consume her crayons. Guess who was not getting a tip.

By the time there meals came Robin finished coloring her paper menu and gave the other side to Wally. The other side was a maze and by the looks of it he wasn't doing very well. At a few points in time Artemis gave him some clues but he just gave her a snide comments. Overall it was a pretty whelming day. 


	13. Heels

**Been getting yelled at all day to stop making dying wale noises while I study. Can't wait for the summer to start.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

"Okay let's see it!" Megan shouted excitedly from the sitting room.

The boys were out doing what ever it is boys do. Megan and Artemis decided to help Dixie get ready for one of Bruce's galas tonight. Dixie came out in a navy blue dress that went down to her knees. The bodice hugged her body giving the illusion that she had some curvy curves. While the skirt flared out around her. Overall it gave her a very mature look.

Megan clapped loudly feeding Dixie comments as she walked out. "Now for the shoes" Dixie stated getting out a pair of heels fresh from the box. "Damn, you sure you could walk in those?" Artemis commented on the heels

"Please, I swing from roof tops while doing back flips. Walking in these will keep easy"

Dixie slipped the shoes on. "Look at that you are almost the size of a normal person" Artemis stood up next to her as measurement.

"Maybe you should take a practice lap in those to be sure. You don't want to fall and hurt your self" Megan sweetly suggested.

"Even if I did fall I have cat like reflexes to save me" With just one step Dixie came crashing down.

"What was that about cat like reflexes to save you?"


	14. Belly Button

**This drabble was inspired by a thing a kid said at school and in honor of the end of the school year. I am going to start typing up the next chapter of Two Worlds Collide. Summer offically begins now! **

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

"You know if you put your finger in someones belly button longer than three seconds it is considered rape?"

"No it's not" Dixie wasn't going to fall for one of Wally's stories.

"Yeah it is, people get off on it"

"EW! Quite being weird"

Wally and Dixie were both sitting in one of the many sitting areas in Wayne Manor, doing what comes natural. Sitting if front of the TV. Wally slowly bringing his hand out to poking Dixie in the belly button and leaving it there.

"Stop it" Dixie knocked his hand away from her.

Wasn't long until Wally tried again. This started a girl fight with both of them slapping each others hands away.

"Stop Trying to Rape Me!" Dixie scram just in time for Bruce to come walking in to check up on them not trusting Wally and for good reason. He walked into the room with Wally hovering over Dixie ended up half way laying on the couch. Wally and Dixie's snapped up at the sound of Bruce's foot steps. They could tell all hell was going to break loose if and when Wally got off of Dixie.


End file.
